Painting Hope
by Hey Naniki
Summary: Yukina is bless with a gift to paint people's wishes and turn them into reality. One day Yukina meets someone he truly wants to be with but his gift is holding him back to have his wishes granted.


**Painting Hope**

**Chapter One: Miracles bring happiness along with destruction**

Ever since I was a small boy my mother always says I'm a miracle. I ask her why and she always tells me the same story. When I was still in her belly, my mother had the strangest dreams every night. Dreams about a man who she does not remember his face or the clothes he was wearing. She did remember that the man plants a seed in her stomach and every night he sings a song while pouring water on her belly. She thought they were just silly dreams until I came out and realizes they are not. The only way she proves this is when she picks up my shirt and points to the birthmark right on top of my bellybutton what resembles a flower. She tells me I have bloom from her stomach and that I am a beautiful flower. I thought it was weird to call a boy a flower but ignore it and went on with my life.

One day things went unexpected, my father was coming home from work but there was a drive by shooting. Unfortunately the driver shot my father who was one of the seven victims killed. I was only six years old at that time and this unexpected turn of events made me find my gift and discovery the answer to my mother's bizarre dreams. While my mother sobs due to my father's death I brought out my sketchbook, a few paints, and a simple brush. I paint a portrait of my mother carefully, noticing each detail of her miserable face. I ask her simple questions on what she dreams of. She told me and I paint her wishes. Once I was finish my mother hugs me, and kept the picture in her diary. A few days later one of my mother's wishes come true, she thought it was just a coincidence but very soon all of her wishes came to life. That was when she discovers my gift. She asks me to paint her many things she desires which I did. Everything she asks for came true. She pays extra attention to me and my older brother who never gets my mother's attention grew to hate me. I ask him to let me paint his wishes. He only had one wish and that was for mother to love him more. His wish came true but something in that wish made him realize something that I have not recognized. Our mother is not what she used to be. He ran to me and told me to stop painting mothers wishes. I was twelve years old and didn't understand so I simply said no. He got very angry and threw my entire painting equipment mother gave me along with paintings I did for her into the fire. I scream, kick and shout at my brother who bend down and slap me to shut up.

He told me once again to stop painting her wishes. I ask him why and he told me there are good people and bad people. He said that Mother became bad because of my gift. I decide to test his truth and when mother came to my room to ask me to paint her wish I refuse. She asks me a few more times which I refuse again and again. She immediately turns mad at that moment. Mother drags me as if I was a child's doll across the cold tile hallway leading to the bathroom. She then threw me into the tub and hit me many times with the shower head. Mother turn on the faucet; shoot me with icy cold water, and practically drowning me as she beat me even more. I did not want to hurt my mother, I let her beat me until my brother heard all the commotion and came to my rescue. My brother violently grabs my mother, threw her against the wall and carries me out of the house. We stay at a motel that night. The next morning my brother told me that my mother gone mad and that it is not safe for me to be with her any longer. My brother who was eighteen at that time, we stay in his friend's house for the summer until he got enough money to rent a small apartment of his own. He went to college for six years and became one of the businessmen for a fast leading supermarket. I went to school, got good grades and got a full ride scholarship for an art university. Right before I left my brother's apartment he stops me to tell me these last few words before I go.

"Remember that your gift can bring good to this world as well as destruction. Don't make the same mistake again." With that I left and as I head to my new apartment I thought of what my brother told me. I then remember my destructive mother who I never heard from again since that terrifying night. I made a promise to myself to never use this gift for my own selfish purposes or for others. I will only use it when that person really needs it.

**…~…**

I am on my 3rd year at this University. I plan to get a master's degree in the fine arts. My main income is being a clerk at a bookstore downtown. My second income is when I sell my paintings but that money is for art equipment only. So far I have not met a single person who needs my gift which was a good thing for me. I do have many friends and all of them came from good loving homes. I leave my family background hidden as I do not want other people to know my past and feel pity for me. As my motto I always keep a bright smile on my face and good things will bound to come.

I enter the classroom early today so I can work on my painting. I spot my professor in the corner as I took off my jacket. She looks really depress and exhausted. I begin to wonder what happen to her. I walk towards her, sat right next to her and gave her a bright smile.

"Morning Professor. Why the long face?" I ask

She looks up at me with a bored daze and sighs.

"Morning indeed my pupil, I just had a rough meeting with the dean." She said

"What happen Professor?" I question

She gave me a cold stare and smile.

"I may no longer be your professor by the next semester. "She said and with that she got up and left the classroom leaving me all by myself. As I went to continue my painting I wonder what exactly does she mean by _'no longer be my Professor' _and whether or not she is glad about it. From the looks of her when I first came in she does not seem to be all bright and sunshine. Class soon end and I was about to head off to work before I saw my Professor yelling in her phone. I confront her about it and she just roar at me.

"Stop putting your nose into other people's business, especially to your superior!" She yells and ran away from me to her office which she locks. I went to work confuse but kept my head in place for the customers. Also I was on the lookout for a cute high school student who comes here practically every day staring at me. I want to ask him something but that might make him embarrass and never come back to the store again. Which will be sad since I took quite a liking to this high schooler, it is something to look forward to work every day.

"Ah, I can't decide which manga I should buy!" a young high school girl asks out loud to apparently no one. I head in to answer in hopes she may buy both of the new issues which I absolutely adore.

"Hello, I'm Yukina, may be in service to you?" I ask

Her chubby cheeks dye in a pink tint as every other girl I help in this store. She then blabbers on nervously on which manga she wishes to buy and so on so forth. I convince her to buy both and when she agrees I award her with a one of a kind smile that I only give to customers who buy my favorite manga. It is my get customers buy this strategy. It works since I started working here and it still works now. Many workers complain to the manager but of course he always says the same thing.

"It's his sales ploy."

I look around for that high school student while organizing books. It seems he isn't here today like the usual time. My manager calls out giving me new monthly issues.

"Here you go Yukina, they just ship this to us today." He said giving me one pack of plastic wrap books. I look at the title and my heart stop. It was one of my favorite manga. I rush behind the counters and rip the plastic off the book. I smile as I flip through the pages quickly and smell the new freshly printed manga. I place the one I open into my bag and went back to work. As I finish un-packaging the books I notice the high school student that I like staring at me shyly behind the shelves. I can never see his full glimpse of his face since he is always hiding behinds things and occasionally people. The student stares at me for a while and then exits the store without buying anything. I always want to talk to him one of these days beyond the cashier and customer conversation. These are just one of my goals I plan to achieve. It is small and a silly goal but for some reason he just catches my eye. My work shift ended; I put on my jacket and head out the door until a group of young women stop me.

"Ah, Yukina-san, I was wondering if you would go out and karaoke with us tonight." The pretty curly hair brunette asks. I decline politely and walk past their sad faces. It's not like I hate karaoke and the pretty girls, it is just because I do not want to have a relationship with my customers. Also I already have really bad past experiences with girls only liking me for my looks. It's not a ruthless thought to be attractive to my face unless that is all they like about me. As I walk to the train station I notice the student who I like running away from the older businessman. I was about to go after them but the high schooler ran into a closing train doors and able to escape from the man. I sigh in relief and went to walk to my apartment. There I took a shower, drank a cup of tea, study and went to sleep.

**…~…**

I went to the University early today and saw my Professor in the same spot as yesterday. This time I am determine to get the truth out of her. I bend down in front of her and gave her a sincere look.

"Professor, I'm worried, tell me what is wrong with you." I said coldly

She got up and was about to leave before I stop her. I shut the door violently and lock it.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" I yell at her. She smacks her lips and rolls her eyes.

"Do you really want to know you stupid brat? Well the school cut me off because they got a better Professor than me. They cut me, the untenured Professor to a one who has his full title and everything. Now I am jobless and my sister is fucking dyeing from brain cancer and I don't have money to buy her treatments." She screams.

I see her shivering and was ready to cry.

"Look at you, all tall and handsome. I bet you have a girl lucky enough to be with you. Me, I have no one. Not even a mother to run to. My sister is the only thing I live for in this pathetic life. If I don't have her then there is no point in living!" she then falls to the flow and begins to cry. I never saw her this way. So fragile and so brittle; I want to help her. I remember my gift which I have not use in so long and decide it was time to use it. I grab a blank canvas, a couple of paint brushes and paint. I sat her up so I can see her face.

"Professor, stop putting your head down. " I said.

"What are you doing?" she hiccups while rubbing her eyes.

I begin painting her crying face and ask her simple questions.

"How old is your sister?" I ask

"29, she's my twin." She replies

I never knew she was this young; she has so much ahead of her in life. Why end now when you can look for something better.

"What are your dreams?"

She thought for a while before answering them.

"I want to see and hear my sister laugh again."

I paint another person in this canvas; her sister laughing and smiling, a mirror refection of them both.

"Is that all?" I ask

She nods and I continue painting for the next few hours until it's down. During these few hours we share small talk. I learn more about her sister and her condition. As well as how much debt the Professors are in due to school and hospital bills. Once I finish I grab my professor's hand and show her my master piece I have just create.

"Yukina, this is…" she stutters in amazement. Tears shed but there were not sad tears. No, they are blissful tears.

"When I was born mother told me I am bless with a very special gift. I only use this gift for certain people in need of help." I said and gave her a hug. In my ear she whispers to me softly just like my mother's voice.

"Thank you Yukina, for giving me hope."

**…~…**

A week later after that incident, the Professor ran to me and told me about a miracle that just happens to her sister.

"My sister went to the hospital for a checkup by the doctors. When she went something amazing happen! The doctors found no cancer in her!" she exclaim

My eyes widen in this announcement she gives me. I smile and embrace her in my arms.

"That is great! I am so happy for you Professor!"

She smiles, something I have not seen in such a long time. I let her go from the embrace and she head of to her office but before entering she calls out to me.

"Hey Yukina, maybe your mother has a bit more truth with your gift after all." And she disappears into the office after that statement. I went to class a happier than usual. I finally use my gift for someone who will not misuse it but to treasure it as a simple miracle.

**…~…**


End file.
